wigglesvideosfandomcom-20200215-history
It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! (video)
"It's a Wiggly Wiggly World" is the ninth Wiggles video, released on July 25, 2000. It's their first video to introduce guest stars which are Slim Dusty, Christine Anu, Rolf Harris, Kamahl, Tim Finn, Jimmy Little and Atsuko Arai and is the first Wiggles video released in the 2000s. Synopsis The Wiggles sing an assortment of Wiggly songs with their friends all over Australia. Song List Note: All songs are taken from the album It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World, except where noted otherwise. # In the Wiggles World # Here Come the Wiggles # In the Big Red Car We Like to Ride # I Love to Have a Dance with Dorothy # Taba Naba # Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport # Sing with Me # Hey, Hey, Hey, We're all Pirate Dancing # Another Cuppa # Starry Night (new song) # Six Months in a Leaky Boat # One Little Coyote # Blow Me Down # Let's Go! We're Riding in the Big Red Car # Morningtown Ride # Haru Ga Kita Special Features * Electronic Storybook: Murray and his Marvellous Guitar * Wiggly Wiggly World Friends * Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! Episodes: Garden Fun and Rhythms Plot The video intro is the theme of TV Series 2. The difference is instead of The Wiggles appearing in front of Wigglehouse, they're in space floating in front of the Wiggly, Wiggly, World with the video title. * Song 1: '''In The Wiggles' World The Wiggles introduce themselves and ask if they want to meet their friends Captain Feathersword, Dorothy, Wags, and Henry. * '''Song 2: Here Come the Wiggles Driving in the Big Red Car, Greg sits in the yellow seat and watches the road. Anthony sits in the blue seats and likes to eat crackers. Jeff sits in the purple seat and will try to stay awake if you can help him. Murray asks can you guess what seat he sits in? That's right, the red one, and he likes to play his guitar. So why don't we go for a ride in the Big Red Car. * Song 3: In the Big Red Car We Like to Ride Greg introduces Slim Dusty in the next song. * Song 4 - I Love to Have a Dance with Dorothy - featuring Slim Dusty. The Wiggles and Mascots dance in a barn while Slim Dusty plays guitar from the rafters. Murray introduces Christine Anu who talks about the Taba Naba song which comes from the Eastern Torres Strait and is sung in the Meriam Mir language. Taba Naba translates to "Let's go to the reef and have a good time". * Song 5: Taba Naba - featuring Christine Anu. Greg and Christine sit with a bunch of kids to do the dance while the other three Wiggles play guitars. Anthony introduces Rolf Harris. Rolf has a wobble board, which makes a wobbly sound when you shake it. He wrote the next song. * Song 6: Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport – featuring Rolf Harris. The Wiggles dance around while Rolf uses the wobble board. Greg introduces Kamahl. He and Dorothy will sing together for the first time. * Song 7: Sing with Me – featuring Kamahl. Each of the Wiggles visits Captain Feathersword and shows off a silly wiggly dance. Captain has one too and demonstrates: "Do the dance, do the dance, do the pirate dance!" Let's all do pirate dancing! * Song 8:Hey, Hey, Hey, We're all Pirate Dancing Greg says we have a problem. Captain Feathersword can't stop drinking rosy tea from Dorothy. To show how addicted he is, Captain asks Greg a bunch of questions like: What's letter comes after S? What do you put a golf ball on? What do you eat scones and jam with? The answer of course is Tea! * Song 9: Another Cuppa Murray talks about the time when he once spoke about the stars. Flashback – Murray looks in the sky and wants to serenade them. * Song 10: Starry Night He wishes he could see his favorite constellation the Great Guitar.And then he's able to spot it. Murray marks he always wanted to play with the big stars. Greg introduces Tim Finn, who's from New Zealand. He wrote the next song for the Captain. * Song 11: Six Months in a Leaky Boat – featuring Tim Finn. Murray and Greg make animal sounds and they guess what they are. * Song 12: One Little Coyote The Wiggles and the pirate dancers greet Captain Feathersword. Murray remarks how everyone's there to dance with him. Well, blow me down. Murray blows him down. Captain says he plays that game all the time, so it's time to play it. * Song 13: Blow Me Down Jeff introduces the next song. * Song 14:Let's Go! We're Riding in the Big Red Car Jeff introduces Jimmy Little and asks what his favorite song, which is the next one. * Song 15: Morningtown Ride – featuring Jimmy Little. The Wiggles introduce Atsuko and she's from Nara City in Japan. She wears a kimono. They will sing Haru Ga Kita which means Spring Has Come. * Song 16: Haru Ga Kita – featuring Atsuko Arai. The Wiggles say goodbye as the credits roll up in front of "Wiggly, Wiggly, World" planet, with the theme song playing. Cast The Wiggles * Greg Page * Murray Cook * Anthony Field * Jeff Fatt Also Featuring * Paul Paddick - Captain Feathersword * Leeanne Ashley - Dorothy the Dinosaur * Cameron Lewis - Wags the Dog * Reem Hanwell - Henry the Octopus * Leanne Halloran - Officer Beaples Pirate Dancers * Kate Halloran * Cassandra Halloran * Jessica Halloran * Ben Murray * Corrine O'Rafferty * Sian Ryan Kids * Seren Anu * Kuiam Anu-David * Jacob Bilotta * William Bryant * Nathan Ellery * Clare Field * Joseph Field * Dominic Field * Tara Fitzgerald * Madison Goldsmith * Sophie Hendrix * Natalie Herron * Ceili Moore * Hamish Munro-Cook * Georgia Munro-Cook * Madison Page * Gabrielle Rawlings * Emma Rawlings * James Runge * Emma Ryan * Joshua Taig Album The "It's A Wiggly, Wiggly World" album was released on March 20, 2000. CD Songs * Porcupine Pie Transitions and Animations (Main menu: We see space and the stars, when a constellation forms the Wiggles' logo. It shines for a moment than we scroll down fast to Earth, which is saying the title, "It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World!" More brighter stars start to shine, a comet shoots by, and The Wiggles pop out of Earth, the logo pops down at the top, and the options show up at the left and right sides of the screen. (Note: This part can only be found on the AU version. On the US version, it skips straight to the menu. The Wiggles' friends pop out of places.) (Songs, Extras, and Subtitles: A sound effect is heard, than the Wiggles pop back in, the logo goes away, and the options disappear, too. A character pops up in Earth (depending on the menu) and it moves left or right (also depending on the menu) On songs, It is Captain and it moves left. an anchor appears on the bottom and the options come down. His ship sails in the background. On Extras, It is Dorothy and it moves right, and roses fall. On Subtitles, The Big Red Car appears and drives around Earth.) Trivia * This video was released in the US under the name "Wiggly, Wiggly World" on January 22, 2001. * The second time Jeff plays Hofner bass guitar. The first time was Yummy Yummy (re-recording). * This is the last video for the Yellow Takamine Guitar. * Starry Night was actually a flashback from Wiggly TV/Wiggly Play Time and The Wiggles (TV Series 2). * Wags The Dog's third costume and his third outfit returns in It's A Wiggly, Wiggly World video after being absent for a whole year since December 1998. * Anthony starts playing drums again in this video after 4 years since Wake Up Jeff! * Since this video has the Series 2 intro, it could act like the direct to video Series 2 finale. * Murray plays the acoustic guitar in "Haru Ga Kita (Spring Has Come)" but the music doesn't have any. * Murray's daughter, Georgia Munro-Cook can be seen in Hey, Hey, Hey, We're all Pirate Dancing and One Little Coyote. * Director Chisholm McTavish's hand is seen in some bloopers of the video. * The DVD release features a slightly different end credits than the VHS. The VHS credits feature the Wiggles World Planet in the background, and the DVD release doesn't. Also, it is in a different font. You can start to see the start of the original credits for about half a second behind the transition, before the new one starts. * Slim Dusty's wife Joy McKean ,Christine Anu and Jimmy Little are seen in a 2005 video clip. * This is the second video to have prologues on all the songs. The first was Yummy Yummy in 1994. * This is the first time Dorothy sings. * From 2014 onward, Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport does not appear on the iTunes release. * Human Nature is the only guest not to be shown on this video because the Wiggles recorded their own backing vocals and wild west sounds in One Little Coyote. * This is the only appearance for the Black Takamine Guitar. * There is a mistake about the UK version of The Wiggly Big Show. Because it's title is similar to this video and it's concert, these videos are sometimes mixed up. * The ending scene dialogue from Yummy Yummy (re-recording) is reused at the start of the end credits. * The background for the intro for In the Big Red Car We Like to Ride uses a snapshot from Counting and Numbers. * This the last appearance of Leanne Halloran as Officer Beaples. * This the last appearance of Irish Dancers from The Halloran School of Dance. * This video marks the second time Jeff doesn't play the Accordion. The first time was in Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (video). * This is the first Wiggles DVD/VHS to feature special guests. * This video was either filmed in 1999 or 2000 as the UK release of the Wiggly Big Show released in 2000 features footage from this video. * The DVD release was supposed to be released in 2002, But it was delayed to 2005. * Two songs were featured in TV Series 2 before: Starry Night and In the Wiggles World. * Captain Feathersword had more songs than any other character in this video. * The credits show The Wiggles' names in In the Wiggles World but they actually wrote it with John Field. Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggles World series Category:2000 Category:2000 DVDs Category:2002 Category:2002 DVDs Category:2005 Category:2005 DVDs Category:Video competitions of the VHS awards Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:Videos Category:DVDs Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Music Category:Usa vhs Category:Series 2 Category:Series 2 Videos